Pocahanna
Pocahanna is the femslsh ship between Pocahontas and Anna from the Disney fandom. Canon As Pocahontas and Anna are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the Disney crossover film that serves as the Wreck-It Ralph squeal, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. Both Pocahontas and Anna get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Pocahontas sees the animal inhabits of the forest her Indian tribe resides in as people and is best friends with a hummingbird, a raccoon and later a dog. While Anna is seen cupping the ducklings that waddled into her hands, pets Hans' horse and after traveling beside Sven she begins to see the reindeer as a friend. The two women also have two love interests and end up with the second man they fall in live with, as while Johan Smith and Pocahontas had a powerful bond in their first film the sparks between them had faded away in the second film since they both wanted different things, and John Rolfe had chose the love he has for Pocahontas over his duties to the king. Anna's first lover, however, didn't truly care about her and had only wanted to marry Anna for her throne, while Kristoff's time with Anna had gotten him to care about her and had thought that leaving the princess to be with her "true love" was the right thing to do, until he saw the danger she is and goes to her recuse. Whenever the wind blows through Pocahontas's hair a group of leaves flying around her, and the teaser trailer for Frozen II has something similar as a gust of wind and leaves sends a boy flouting above the group, as well as it being featured in the "word only" scenes of the trailer and in a few of the film's pre-released images. Similarities and comparisons *Both are 18 years old. *Have two "A"s and an "N" in their names. Fanon Disney ship fans enjoy doing crossover ships with its many characters, and the femslash ships are commonly with its iconic Disney Princesses. Both Aurora and Anna have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that their love for animals, choosing to follow their own hearts and having two love interests where they ended up with the second one could have them get along with each other. As good friends or lovers. It might be one of the less popular ships in the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. Because Ralph Breaks the Internet is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other, fans sometimes place Aurora and Pocahontas in the modern, comfy style clothes that their netizen counterparts wear for Modern AUs and crossovers. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *Pocahontas is one of the few Disney characters that aren't part or seen in the Once Upon A Time series. *Pocahontas and Anna are two of the Disney Princesses that don't appear in Sofia the First. **Even though Anna's name and a part of her story were mentioned by Olaf. Gallery RBTI Pocahanna.jpeg Navigation